camela agma
by Ath.Ve.Wi
Summary: sungguh menyakitkan jika melihat teman akrab mati di depan mata. begitulah awalnya Jung Yunho melacak pembunuh temannya yang mempunyai kemisteriusan tersendiri. Yunho tak bisa berbicara ketika ia berhadapan langsung dengan pembunuh misterius itu. Anehnya,


**Disclaimer : Milik Tuha, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : GS for Uke, typo(s),**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summery**: Sungguh menyakitkan jika melihat teman akrab mati di depan mata. Begitulah awalnya Jung Yunho melacak pembunuh temannya yang mempunyai kemisteriusan tersendiri. Menurut saksi mata, orang tersebut mengenanakan helm berkaca hitam dan jaket coklat. Ia mengendarai sepeda motor warna merah. Beberapa hari memudian, terjadilah pembunuhan serupa. Saksi mata yang melihat kejadian itu juga memberikan ciri-ciri yang sama. Yunho dibuat penasaran dengan sang pembunuh. Siapa pembunuh itu sebenarnya? Mengapa korbannya selalu seorang _fotorgafer_? Anehnya, Yunho justru berbalik memihak pembunuh itu untuk melalukan aksi berikutnya.

**Chap** **1 **

Siang, ketika jarum jam menunjukkkan jam dua siang, seorang namja pengendara sepeda motor merah berhenti di depan rumah Le Soman. Motornya diparkirkan di depan pintu pagar rumah itu. Kemudian ia memasuki halaman rumah itu tanpa melepas helm berkaca gelap yang dikenakan.

Pembantu rumah sebelah yang sedang merapikan tanaman merambat di pagar rumah tuannya, segera menegur namja berhelm hitam itu. "Tuan, motornya dimasukkan saja kedalam. Jangan ditinggal di luar. Nanti dicuri orang lho..!"

"Cuma sebentar kok." Kata namja itu dengan suara teredamm helm-nya. Pembantu tersebut tidak mau tahu lagi soal motor. Namja berhelm itu langsung menuju ke teras. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Le Soman tiga kali. Kemudian mencoba memutar handel pintu. Oh, ternyata pintu tidak terkunci. Namja yang memakai jaket coklat itu segerah masuk. Helm-nya masih dikenakan.

Rumah Le Soman tidak begitu besar. Justru berkesan sempit karena banyak perabotannya. Ada dua kamar di rumah itu, yang satu kosong, sedangkan yang satunya di pakai tidur oleh Soman.

Namja berhelm hitam itu membuka kamar Soman . memandanginya sebentar dari balik kaca helm-nya yang hitam melakukan penggeledahan secara hati-hati.

Ada yang dicari oleh namja itu. Agaknya cukup penting, sampai-sampai kolong ranjang pun diperiksannya. Semua almari berusaha dia periksa,terasuk lemari obat-obatan, sampai ke lemari makanan.

Dia menemukan album foto di bupet ruang tengah. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka album tersebut. Ada tiga foto yang dia ambil kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Kemudian namja tersebut melanjutkan penggeledahannya ke kamar kosong, namun kamar itu jelas ada yang menempati. Beberapa buku dan koper di kamar itu dia geledah. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas, pertanda dia merasa kesal karena tidak memperoleh apa yang dia inginkan.

Cukup lama namja itu menggeledah rumah Soman. Sementara Soman masih asik tertidur di dalam kamarnya. Hanya Soman yang ada di rumah itu. Ahra, adik Soman belum pulang dari kampus.

Namja berjaket coklat dan masih mengenaka helm itu menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Agaknya ada yang membuatnya merasa jengkel. Setelah memandang sekeliling seperti robot, ia segerah menutup semua pintu. Jendela dapurpu dia tutup rapat-rapat, begitu juga pintu yang menuju halaman belakang. Ia melangkah menuju kamar kosong untuk menutup jendela di sana. Kemudian ia melangkah kekamar Soman. Saat itu Sooman menggeliat sebentar. Namja itu berhenti bergerak. Setelah Soman melanjutkan tidur siangnya, maka namja itu segerah menutup jendela kamar dengan pelan. Rapat sekali. Ia keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Diperiksanya semua pintu dan jedelah di rumah itu sekali lagi. Kemudian namja itu berjalan kearah dapur, di sana ada kompor gas yang mempunyai dua tempat pembakaran. Tabung gasnya bersih, tentunya masih penuh.

Namja berjaket coklat itu segera membuka katup gas pada kompor itu, kedua katupnya dibuka lebar-lebar. Mendesis suara gas yang keluar dari tungku perapian tersebut. Setelah itu, namja tersebuat pergi dari kediaman Soman menggunakan motor merahnya, dengan mebiarkan tabung gas mendesis.

...

Sekitar pukul lima sore, Ahra pulang dengan temannya. Jung Yunho, namanya. Namja berwajah kecil namun tampan , dengan mata tajam seperti musang. Rambut Yunho cukup bagus, kendati terkesan acak-acakan (Yunho masa Purple line).

"Aku nggak usah mampir ya, Ahra? Nanti malem saja aku kesini."

"Eh, katanya kamu mau pinjam buku mitologi yunani-ku? Jadi tidak?" Kata Ahra,sampil menyampirkan jaket coklatnya di pundak.

"O, iya...!" Yunho turun dari mobilnya. Akhirnya ia menyemparkan diri singgah sebentar di rumah Ahra itu.

Namun, baru saja mereka masuk rumah, mereka sama-sama mendengus dan menutup hidung. Ahra sempat menggerutu dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Breksek! Bau apa sih ini...?!"

"Uhf...! Ngak kuat aku!"

Yunho segerah menuju kembali keteras . ia mendengar Ahra berkata, "Pasti oppa masak sesuatu sampai hangus begini! Uhf...! Baunya...!"

Yunho segerah lari ke mobilnya. Sebab di teras ia masih tak tahan mencium bau yang menusuk hidung itu. Di samping mobilnya, Yunho mendengus-dengus, membuang udarah bau yang masih terasa menggelitik lubang hidungnya. Ia tak tau, bahwa Ahra meneluarkan rokok untuk melawan bau tak sedap itu. Ahra sempat berseruh. "Oppa..! oppaa...!"

Ahra menuju ke kamar kakaknya. Ia sedikit curiga melihat kakaknya tidur telentang. Dada dan perut tidak bergerak. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dengan kepala sedikit mendongak ke atas.

"Oppa..!" Ahra berseru sambil mendekat. Namun ia berhentik melangka setelah ia perhatikan kakaknya bebenar-benar tidak bergerak. Mati lemas atau pingsan?

"YUNHO!" Teriaknya sambil berlari keluar dari kamar Soman. Sebelum mencapai ruang tamu, Ahra tak tahan dengan bau yang menusuk hidung, dan memualkan perut itu. Ia segerah menyalakan rokoknya untuk mengusir bau tersebut. Korek pun ia nyalakan, cress..!

**Blarrr**...!

Yunho terbelalak bahkan sampai tersentak jatuh. Rumah itu meledak sambil mengeluarkan suara yang menggelegar.

"AHRAAA...!" Teriak Yunho dengan panik sambil bermaksut masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun kobaran api dengan cepat menbesar dan membungkus rumah itu membuat Yunho tak berani menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian, para tetangga datang, dan Yunho tetap dalam kepanikan yang begitu mencekam, yang membuat ia kelabakan kesana kemari memangil nama Ahra.

"Aaa...! Aaa...! Tolooong...!"

Terdengar jeritan Ahra di dalam kobaran api. Yunho hanya bisa berseru, "Ahraaa...! Cepat keluar...! Keluaaaarrrr...!"

Ia ingin memenrobor lewat pintu depan, namun dua orang menahannya dengan kuat, dan menjaukannya dari rumah Ahra yang terbakar.

"Toloooonnggg...! Aaaaouh...! Aaaaa...!"

Hanya jeritan Ahra yang menyayat hati yang terdengar dan mendengarkanya dengan jantung berdetak-detak.

Yunho terengah-engah dengan mata mendelik seperti orang yang kesurupan. Ia diselamatkan di rumah seberang. Sebagian tetangga berusaha memadamkan api sebelum pemadam kebakaran datang, sebagian lagi mengerumuni Yunho yang makin lama makin lemas. Shock. Namun tidak sampai pingsan. Kelopak matanya tampak basa, pertanda emosi kesedihannya benar-benar nyaris tak terkendali lagi.

Ahra teman akrabnya, mati terbakar didepan matanya sendiri. Sedangkan ia yang masih sehat dan punya kesempatan bergerak, terpaksa tak bisa menolong Ahra. Itulah yang membuat hati Yunho sedih sekali. Andai dia bukan namja, mungkin ia mampu menagis menyaksikan kematian teman akrabnya yang tak perna ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya.

Kobaran api itu sedikit demi sedikit menjadi padam. Rumah itu sudah habis terbakar. Atap rumah itu runtuh menjadi arang. Tinggal dinding-dinding rumah yang masih bediri dalamkeadaan hangus.

Sudah tentu, Soman dan Ahra ditemukan dalam keadaan mayat yang menghitam. Sekujur tubuh Ahra bagai tak berdaging lagi dalam keadan hangus dan berlendir, begitu juga dengan Soman.

Yunho tak tahan melihat tubuh mereka. Ia hanya bisa menitikkan air mata. Salah seorang teman kampus yang rumahnya tak jauh dari rumah Ahra segerah menemui Yunho.

"Bagaimana awalnya bisa terjadi kebakaran seperti ini, Yun?"

Yunho hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Ia berusaha untuk memenangkan jiwanya yang terguncang hebat akibat musibah yang tak disangkah-sangkah itu.

"Aku dan Ahra masuk kedalam rumah. Kami mencium bau tak sedap. Memualkan perutku. Lalu aku segerah keluar."

"Bau apa..?"

Setelah menelan nafas beberapa kali. Yunho menjawap, "Seperti bau gas...!"

Siapa yang membuka katup gas? Soman? Oh bukan. Pembatu sebelah rumah Ahra memberitahukan sebuah kesaksian yang buat setiap orang ingin mendengarnya.

"Seorang pengendara motor masuk ke dalam rumah Soman-sii."

"Wajahnya seperti apa?"

"Tidak kelihatan. Ia menggunakan helm berkaca hitam."

"Tubuhnya tinggi apa pendek?" Tanya teman Yunho kepada pembantu tersebut.

"Tidak pendek namun juga tidak terlalu tinggi. Dia menggunakan jaket warna coklat tua."

"Nomor seri motornya kamu ingat?"

Pembantu tu menggeleng, " yang saya ingat... Motornya berwarna merah. Honda. Tengki bensinnya besar. Kaca sepionnya hanya satu di sebelah kanan..."

Hanya itu pula keterangan yang didapat oleh kepolisian. Namun semua orang menyimpulkan bahwa namja itu bermaksud membunuh Soman dengan memberi kesan kecelakaan , atau hanya membuat Soman mati lemas, tidak sampai membakar rumah. Jelas, sasarannya bukan Ahra, dan jelas bukan Ahra yang melakukannya meski saat datang bersama Yunho tadi, Ahra memakai jaket coklat.

...

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah kematian Ahra, Yunho merenungkan peristawa itu di apartemennya, ia sempat menemukan beberapa kejanggalan yang membuat hatinya diliputi kesangsian. Ia ingat tiga jam sebelum mengantar Ahra pulang, Ahra sempat meminjam motornya Sehun.

Sebenarnya, pukul dua belas siang tadi, mereka sudah menunggalkan area kampus. Ahra, dan Yunho pergi ke apartemen Suho, karena mereka ada pembicaraan tentang Festival Jazz antar kampus yang ada akan meraka ikuti minggu depan. Dan, saat Yunho berbicara dengan Suho, Ahra meminjam motor Sehun, teman sebelah kamar apartemen Suho, untuk membeli makan lebih setengah jam kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa tiga kantong makan siang untuk mereka.

Motor Sehun juga Honda berwarna merah , juga tidak mempunyai sepion kiri..., pikir Yunho.

Apa kemungkinan waktu itu Ahra pulang kerumah dan membuka katup gasnya?

Yunho semakin gelisa memikirkannya. Menurutnya, bisa jadi waktu setengah jam di gunakan Ahra untuk pulang kerumah. Paling-paling memerlukan waktu seperempat jam. Setelah dari rumahnya, Ahra membeli makan siang. Diperkirakan oleh Yunho, Ahra memerlukan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit.

Tapi... Jika dia sendiri yang membuka katup gasnya, mengapa dia tidak sadar tentang bahaya yang ada di rumah itu? Ia menyalakan korek api dan gas pun menyambar dengan cepat. Tapi apa artinya, jika pada akhirnya Ahra sendiri yang menjadi korban?

Gelisah sekali Yunho hari itu timbul karena rasa penasaran. Untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran itu, Yunho datang ke apartemen Suho. Disana dia berusaha menemui Sehun, berlagak menyakan apartemen yang agak murah. Namun, sebenarnya Yunho diam-diam mengamati motor merah Sehun. Dia perhatikan benar-benarmotor itu. Ciri-cirinya sama dengan yang dijelaskan oleh pembantu tersebut.

Hanya saja di dalam apartemen Sehun, yunho tak melihat adanya helm hitam dengan kaca reyben-nya yang menutup dibagian wajah. Helm yang ada disitu berwarna putih dengan kaca, penutupnya berwarna bening.

...

Sore berikutnya, Yunho bermaksud menemui tetanggahnya almarhum Ahra. Ia ingin menemui pembantu tersebut untuk menyakan ciri-ciri namja itu lebih jelas.

Namun sebelum Yunho berangkat, Jessica sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemennya. Gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna pirang itu, tampak memandangi Yunho. Sedikit rona keteganggan yang berusaha dikendaalikan. Hal itu membuat Yunho heran dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa, Jess..?!"

" Seung Gi meninggal, Yun." Ucap yeoja berbibir tipis itu.

"Seung Gi siapa? Maksutmu... Lee Seung Gi saudara sepupumu itu?"

Jessica menganggukkan kepala. Rona wajahnya menunjukkan kedukaan yang semu. "Tolong antarkan aku kerumahnya, Yun. Aku sudah ditinggal umma, appa dan dongsaengku. Meraka sudah lebih dulu ke rumah Seung Gi."

Yunho menghela nafas. Rencana perginya harus tertunda. Tak enak menolak permintaan Jessica. Maka, dengan mobil Jeep-nya yang tanpa atasannya itu, Yunho mengantar Jessicaa ke rumah Seung Gi.

"Kasusnya hampir sama dengan kematian Ahra, minggu lalu." Ujar Jessica dalam perjalanan. Yunho jadi sangat terperanjak. Mulai tertarik mengetahui kematian Seung Gi.

Jessica berkata, "Menurut kabar yang didengar oleh pelayanku , Seung Gi mati terbakar bersama mobilnya, tadi siang."

"Maksudmu?!"

"Meledak!"

"Gila." Gumam Yunho. "Meledak sendiri atau diledakkan?"

"Entahlah! Yang jelas, Seung Gi adalah temannya Sooman! Mereka satu profesi. Sama-sama Fotografer!"

"Sama-sama fotografer?! Oh. Kalau begitu meraka punya musuh yang sama!"

**TBC**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEACE**


End file.
